knockeddownpinsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Sky-Citian TV Shows
Sky-City and other Skyieland nations also have TV Shows, like humans. This page is a list of fictional TV Shows that are mentioned in the K.D.Pins Universe. Timmy and Elliot Show Timmy and Elliot Show is a comedy show, which involves two Sky-Citians (Timmy and Elliot) and their friends. Often on an episode, they tell and show at least three stories that the Timmy, Elliot, and their friends act in. The show was considered one of the best Sky-Citian comedies ever produced. The series was intended for teens to adults. The Obnoxious Little Puppy The Obnoxious Little Puppy is a animated comedy series involving a young dog that likes to tell jokes, and her jokes are considered "funny" by the creators of the show, although most Sky-Citians that watched the show hated the jokes because they were "unfunny". There are other animals in the show, like a hamster, a cat, a goldfish, and a adult dog that are the puppies friends. And the episodes pretty much only take place in a house, and just that house, nowhere else. The series was intended for children ages 8 trough 13, and they seem to be the only ones that like the show. Terry's Adventures Based of the (Fictional) Sky-Citian video game, this show is an animated adventure show. This show involved a bizarre, blue creature, named Terry, that goes on adventures. His main goal is to save a princess named Terri. Every season finale, the princess is saved, but then usually on the next season's second episode, she gets captured again, and the cycle repeats. The fans of the show enjoyed the series, until the 3rd season. The stories started getting old, and no-one seemed to watch it. The series was intended for kids ages 8 to 15. Prr Irr Grr A bizarre "educational" animated series for children. The Pr Ir Gr episodes are unpredictable, anything can possibly happen. The show is full of bizarre animation. Although the show was meant for children, it scared more children than entertaning children. The Jeju Talkshow Famous Sky-Citian actor "Jeju" started his own talkshow with all kinds of Sky-Citian celebrities. it usually talked about stuff that happened around when the episode was made. The show also had to be banned for a month due to Jeju swearing nonstop at Timmy from Timmy and Elliot show in one episode. The show was intended for adults. My Robot Friend; The Robot! A famous sitcom show that stars a robot; Nicknamed the RobotBuddy. It is about a family that builds a robot to be their friend. The show was intended for young adults and adults. Skyieland News Daily A news show that usually involves stuff that is going on in the world at the time of the brodcast of an episode. it talks about events, celebrities, food, movies, books, and weather. It is intended for everyone. Haunted Places A documentry style show talking about places that were said to be haunted. It stars 5 Sky-Citians to go in the places and investigate. It was famous for being "scary" to most. Category:Sky-City